Obligándote a amarme
by Pinkeyes
Summary: Las familias Cullen y Swan ambas creadoras de un enorme negocio que es el orgullo de forks caen en la ruina, o están por caer en ella, si quieren salvarse deben unirse por completo .Edward acepta casarse con la hija de Charlie quien siempre fue su mejor amiga, pero Bella está enamorada de Jacob. Edward negándose a perderla hará todo por ganarla, incluso obligarla a que lo ame.
1. Chapter 1

**Obligándote** a **amarme **

Recuerdo como empezó, fue amor a primera vista la vi y el resto fue inevitable, fuimos amigos, mejores amigos, hermanos. Ahora yo había cruzado la línea, ese dulce trazo que separa el sentimiento de amistad o en nuestro caso hermandad y el sentimiento de amor.

Ella fue mi todo, siempre que necesitaba algo ella estaba ahí, incluso cuando estaba en una relación con alguien ella no sentía celos, no se sentía abandonada. Creo que tampoco hubiera sentido algo si le hubiera dicho que todas esas relaciones eran solo para llamar su atención ¡Quería que me viera más que solo su mejor amigo y casi hermano!

Pero fue inevitable, ella nunca me vería como algo mas, pero no pasaría , mi vida con ella de _esa _forma, quiero besarla amarla, ser su todo.

—¿Estás seguro Ed?—La voz de mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos, lo mire serio, no había vuelta atrás, después de todo era su única opción.

—Nunca eh estado tan seguro en mi vida—Dije con honestidad.

Me levante de la silla, y con mis manos en mis pantalones camine hasta la ventana de su oficina ahí estaba el lago del pueblo, el único rio, del otro lado de él estaba la casa de ella, su familia disfrutaba del único territorio donde el sol caía con intensidad, allí estaba ella, con su bote pintado lleno de flores.

Ella giro su mirada hacia mí y me sonrió, al tiempo que seguía remando, imposibilitándome la vista de su rostro por el sombrero que tenía en su cabeza. Sonreí levemente, y estaba seguro que mi padre me veía bien de cerca.

—Vas a alejarla por completo de ti—Dijo Carlisle apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

—No lo entiendes—Dije enfrentándolo—Soy yo o que se case con un completo desconocido, porque no querrá que su familia lo pierda todo.

Carlisle y Charlie iniciaron un negocio, apenas tenían 17 ambos, pobres y sin nada ,empezó como un pequeño negocio, invertían su poco dinero en empresas pequeñas, pero la suerte se puso de su lado. Ganaron millones con solo 19 años, pero se mantuvieron aquí en forks.

—¡Edward!—Bella entro a la habitación gritando mi nombre, tenia puestos sus típicos jeans y una camisa azul, el sombrero que estaba seguro era de Charlie colgaba de su brazo dejando suelta su melena algo ondulada.

—Tú le dirás, si dice que si hablare con Charlie.

Carlisle salió de la habitación no sin antes saludar a Bella y mover su mano sobre su cabello como hacia siempre, a veces pienso que la ve como su propia hija.

—¿Qué paso?—Dijo ella sin dejar de mirar el camino por el que Carlisle se había ido, negué con la cabeza y gire su rostro delicadamente con mi mano, gesto que no era extraño para nosotros, siempre éramos así.

—¿Por qué no vamos a caminar?—Dije, ella asintió pero me miro de arriba abajo, analizándome con sus ojos.

—¿Pantalones de vestir?¿Chaleco?¿Saco? Un placer conocerlo señor Cullen.

—Bella, tenemos que hablar, quisiera hablarte como el señor Cullen y no como Edward—No podía evitarlo, cuando la vi quería ser Edward su amigo, pero el señor Cullen amaba a Bella quería decirle que solo era suya de ahora en adelante, porque esa parte de mi sabía que no diría que no.

—Está bien—Dijo ella sin comprender, empecé a caminar y ella me siguió, antes de que saliéramos por la puerta, note como Esme y Carlisle nos miraban, con preocupación.

Inevitablemente tomamos nuestras manos, ella riendo puso el sombrero sobre mi cabeza y se sentó en el banco de piedra, ella estaba sentada en posición de indio y me miraba con cuidado, sabía lo que eso significaba, podría decirle que su papá tenía cáncer pero ella estaría sin llorar, preparada para enfrentar la situación.

—Sabes lo que está pasando—Dije mirándola directo a los ojos—Nuestras familias separadas y por su lado no llegaran a nada…

—Pero juntas si lograran algo ¡lose yo se lo dije a mi padre!—Dijo dándome la razón, si tan solo supiera a donde quería llegar.

—La mejor forma para oficializarlo es que nos casemos…los bienes se repartirán de forma correcta.

—Quieres decir que…—Su rostro se había desviado, mirando mi casa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Sí.

—¡No!—Dijo al tiempo que se paraba, y daba vueltas con sus manos en u cintura.

—Bella soy yo o algún tipo con dinero que no te mirara.

—¡Somos amigos!

—¡Por eso es mejor!—Dije parándome y tomando sus manos obligándola a que me mirara, si tan solo pudiera decirle…

—¡Es peor! ¡Jacob! ¡Me invito a salir hoy!—Unas lagrimas de impotencia cruzaron su rostro, haciendo que mi furia explotara por completo.

—¿Y si yo te amo? ¿Cambia tu idea?—Dije serio al tiempo que la atraía hacia mí y sus labios conocían los míos.

Esa fue la única vez en los siguientes meses que Bella me miro sin odio, si hubiera sabido que esa sería la última vez en mucho tiempo que ella no me vería como su enemigo, le hubiera dicho muchas cosas más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: Días difíciles lo siento: ( cuando escribí esto estaba viendo Friends siempre me sacan una sonrisa.**

** Reaccionando**

Su primera opción fue caer en lagrimas, sentía como su mundo se desvanecía y su cuerpo solo quería sacar agua y mocos de su cara.

Se sentía estafada, engañada, usada. Eso era todo destinada a casarse con su mejor amigo darle unos hijos, criarlos y cuando cumplieran 17 divorciase por haber encontrado a su marido con su recepcionista.

—Bella—Dijo Charlie sentándose al lado de Bella sin entender realmente lo que sucedía.

—Pa por favor te lo suplico.

—¡Bells! ¿Qué sucede?—Dijo el hombre acariciando sus cabellos, su hija lloraba de forma desesperada.

—No lo dejes…

Charlie aparto los cabellos de su hija buscando su mirada pero fue tarde, ella ya había caído en la inconsciencia. Dando un suspiro desvistió a su hija, su piel estaba hirviendo cosa que lo asusto, pero relajando su mentalidad de padre que le decía que debía llamar a un medico puso las sabanas arriba del cuerpo durmiente de su hija, antes de salir le hecho una mirada.

Eran épocas difíciles para ellos, incluso Renee estaba más nerviosa y ella era la goma que pegaba a toda la familia, lo que hacía que Bella estuviera más nerviosa también. Charlie solo quería que su hija fuera feliz, sin importar donde estuviera.

Edward Cullen miraba con cuidado como la pluma que Alice soplaba subía y bajaba, el sol hacia que la pluma se viera más deslumbrante de lo normal, fijaba su mente en cualquier cosa que lo alejara de Bella.

Pero era imposible, Bella había estado en todo los lugares de la casa, cuando miraba la ventana detrás de Alice recordaba como de pequeños, ella solía sonreírle del otro lado de la ventana. Cuando miraba las escaleras, recordaba a la muchacha bajando por ellas con una sonrisa, con una idea de lo que podrían hacer ese día .Era adicto a ella.

Nunca más seria igual había cruzado la línea, no había vuelta atrás estaba seguro de que no importara que hiciera o dijera, Bella lo odiaría sin problema alguno. Ella al fin había logrado que el maldito de Jacob la mirara.

Tal vez él estaría en la puerta de la casa de Bella con unas flores baratas, en medio de la cita se mirarían, la magia estaría allí, unas cruzadas de miradas, una sonrisa y el negocio estaría cerrado. Sus bocas se acercarían lentamente…

—No—Grito Edward tapado su cara, Alice se levanto del sillón mirando a su hermano sorprendida.

—Ed—Dijo ella, se sentó al lado de su hermano—¿Qué pasa?

—Oh Alice, he cometido un gran error.

—Los errores existen para arreglarse.

Bella despertó con la noche atravesando su ventana, las estrellas aprecian observarla y compartir su sufrimiento, era muy distinto a otras ocasiones ,cuando eres adolescente todo se soluciona pero…también las decisiones que uno toma en esa edad pueden cambiar tal vez para siempre toda tu vida.

Por eso estaba allí tirada en su cama como si su mundo hubiera parado por esas horas, sentada allí todo tiene sentido, era como estar en un punto muerto, estar esperando un avión que te llevara más que lejos.

Ahora, ella podía tomar ese avión, o tal vez quedarse allí para siempre, viendo como su padre trataba de reunir los pedazos de lo que quedaba de su compañía.

No podía, eso sería lo más egoísta que hubiera hecho en su vida, si ella era la clave para salvar la compañía ella lo haría, su familia estaba en su mejor momento si ella podía mantener esos momentos de riqueza, ver a su madre vestida de forma elegante ,y su padre con una sonrisa relajada como siempre, ella era capaz de venderle su alma al diablo.

Con un suspiro se levanto de su cama, pero unos golpecitos en su ventana la detuvieron, se giro viendo como Jacob le sonreía.

"Oh Dios." Pensó, pero le sonrió, al tiempo que acaba el seguro y lo dejaba pasar.

—Recibí tu mensaje ¿Por qué no salimos hoy?

—Jake no quiero salir contigo.

* * *

Renee miraba a su esposo confundida, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, es decir su sabia pero nada de lo que estaba sucediendo respondía a una acción de su hija, hasta donde ella sabía, Bella gustaba de Jake, estaba loca por ese chico.

Edward era solo un amigo para su hija, así que toda esta conversación sabia a basura, cruzo sus brazos y entonces la gran pregunta llego.

—¿Qué piensas cariño?

—Quiero hablar con Bella personalmente, hay algo raro en todo esto.

—Concuerdo contigo—Dijo Carlisle pensativo.

—Tratan de salvarnos—Murmuro Charlie estrechando la mano de su esposa.

* * *

Edward miraba a Bella confundido.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Qué otra opción tengo?

Edward no respondió solo la miro, allí sentada en la patineta de Emmett, ella era demasiado inocente, mientras él tenia puesto un traje de negocios, se preguntaba en qué momento se habían separado de tal manera, la amaba demasiado, esas diferencias no importaban, su matrimonio con ella era un hecho, estaba seguro que aunque sus padres no lo aceptaran, Bella lo arrastraría hasta la capilla, solo para salvar a sus familias.

¿Pero podría amarlo?

**Notaaas:**

: me alegra que te haya gustado, : ) gracias por el review

**Suiza19:** jaajajajaj gracias por tu reviw : )

**Lisbeth Valentin:** gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra que te haya gustado mi fanfic.


End file.
